Modern computing devices have become one of the most popular tools for the world to communicate. Devices such as mobile phones have made it easy to talk with someone almost instantly with the click of a few buttons. The simplicity of email and text messaging has made communication between people even more instant. The popularity of various messaging services has caused a large flux of data between computing devices all over the world. In many cases, a user of a computing device can receive more messages than the user would prefer, causing the user much frustration when using the computing device. Various messaging services include folders in which to organize the numerous messages the user receives at their messaging account, however, such folders cause the user to take additional steps to organize all the messages the user receives. Moreover, even though the number of folders can often be configurable, the steps to move messages into folders and between folders typically remain the same. The problem of organizing messages is in many ways exacerbated when the messaging service enables the user to include multiple messaging accounts into a single interface, requiring the user to manage an even greater number of messages.
Once the user has received a message on a particular computing device, the user must typically open the message in order to be presented with a menu of options for moving or otherwise organizing the message. In some cases, the option that the user may be looking for is not included on the menu and therefore the user must enter one or more other menus in order to find the menu option the user is looking for. Even though particular menu options may provide a useful function, the means for reaching such menu options can spoil any benefits received from using the menu options. Moreover, when the menu option is used repeatedly, the setbacks incurred from navigating to the menu option can outweigh the utility of the menu option. In situations where a user wishes to perform multiple operations on a single message, the user may be even more burdened by a messaging service that forces the user to open and close multiple menus to perform minor organizational tasks on the message. Overall, although messaging services may be designed to make the user more efficient, executing the messaging service to be efficient may be futile at times.